Disasters
by Cobradance
Summary: Everything seemed peaceful...But now, natural disaters are wrecking the Clans. Why is this? Has the unthinkable happened? Has StarClan fallen to Tigerstar...And DarkClan? R&R may contain spoilers for 'The Survivors'
1. The Clans

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

**EarthClan**

**Leader-** Rapidstar- Fiery red tom, with yellow eyes

**Deputy- **Lunarsky- Black she-cat with white paws and chest.

**Medicine Cat**- Fireshadow- Sleek ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice,** Hopepaw

**Warriors**

Loyalheart- Light ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Pantherheart- Black tom with yellow eyes.

Flickerstep- Swift white she-cat, with black paws.

Flameheart- Dark ginger tom.

Silverdream- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens**

Starheart- Black she-cat with white chest and paws.

Jadeheart- Brown she-cat with light green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Hopepaw- Pure white she-kit.

**Kits**

Fernkit- Brown she-kit with green eyes.

Wavekit- Black tom with blue eyes.

Showerkit- Black and white she-kit with blue eyes.

**SkyClan**

**Leader-** Gemstar- Small, bluish gray she-cat.

**Apprentice, **Frostpaw

**Deputy- **Autumnleaf- Dark ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Medicine Cat- Runningstream- Silver tabby tom

**Warriors**

Songheart- Pretty white she-cat.

**Apprentice, **Robinpaw

Icepelt- Pure white tom, with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, **Moonpaw

Sparrowflight- Fast, light brown she-cat.

Frostclaw- Black tom with white chest.

Redflame- Ginger tom, with green eyes.

**Queens**

Pureheart- White she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Robinpaw- Brown tom.

Moonpaw- Silver she-cat

**Kits**

Opalkit- Pure white she-kit with green eyes.

Flowerkit- Ginger she-kit with blue eyes.

Tidalkit- White and ginger tom, with blue eyes.

**FlameClan**

**Leader**- Blazestar- Dark ginger tom.

**Deputy**- Twilightsky

**Apprentice,** Skypaw

**Medicine Cat**- Mirrorsky- Dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes.

Warriors

Skylark-Silver tabby she-cat, with green eyes.

Sunlight- Light ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice,** Grasspaw

Riverstorm- Light gray tom with yellow eyes.

Dawnflame- Ginger she-cat with white chest and paws.

**Apprentice, **Cloverpaw

**Queens**

Lightstep- Fiery red she-cat with soft green eyes.

Dreamweaver- Brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentices **

Cloverpaw- Brown she-kit with green eyes.

Grasspaw- Tortie tom kit with white paws.

**Kits **

Mistkit- Dark brown she-kit with amber eyes.

Flightkit- Reddish tom with green eyes.

Mosskit- Light brown she-kit with deep green eyes.

Wavekit- Light ginger tom with soft amber eyes.

**StormClan**

**Leader**- Spiritstar- Small, white she-cat with soft blue eyes.

**Apprentice,** Finchpaw

**Deputy**- Nightsky- Pure black tom.

**Medicine Cat**- Goldheart- Golden coloured tom.

**Warriors **

Lightheart- Ginger tom with darker ginger stripes.

Gemheart-Small tortie she-cat.

**Apprentice,** Tidepaw

Cougarheart- Light, dusty brown she-cat.

Fleetstep- Black tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, **Daypaw

**Queens **

Windblade- Brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Forestwhisper- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices **

Finchpaw- Brown tabby she-kit.

Tidepaw-Dark gray tom.

Daypaw- Tortie she-kit with yellow eyes.

**Kits **

Rainkit- Black tom with green eyes.

Eaglekit- Small, dark brown tom with blue eyes.

Whisperkit- Black and white she-cat with green eyes.


	2. Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Rapidstar, leader of EarthClan, smiled to himself. Since the illness that had swept over the Clans, things had been peaceful; tranquil. As the tom padded swiftly through his territory, his thoughts turned to Spiritstar. He continued to grin as the image of the wilful little she-cat formed, clear as crystal.

" I wonder how every-" Rapidstar began, before breaking off in a startled yowl. Claws digging into the dusty earth, he desperately attempted to ignore the violent shaking underneath his body; the vile, strange sensation of being thrown in one direction and then another. After a seemingly endless amount of time, it finally receded. Still shaking himself, the leader, anxiously made his way forward, claws piercing the ground at every hesitant step. Waiting for another agonising moment, Rapidstar erupted, racing forwards and back towards the safety of his Clan.

* * *

" All kits and apprentices inside their Dens!" Lunarsky shouted, voice rising fiercely over the terrified screams of the younger Clan members. The Warriors and Queens herded them into Dens, faces grim; strained as they attempted not to show their own heart-stopping fear.

" Fireshadow, what is happening?!" A white she-cat yowled to her mentor. Hopepaw clawed her way towards the Medicine Cat Den, where a ginger she-cat was trying to stop her herbs and medicines from crashing to the ground. The earth kept shuddering, groaning in a most terrifying way. Kits wailed, cries smothered as their attentive mothers wrapped loving forms around them. Lunarsky gritted her teeth, looking around.

" Pantherheart! Go help Fireshadow and Hopepaw! The rest of you, go and join the kits! Keep them inside." Her voice lowered as the earth seemed to still. Looking at her paws, Lunarsky breathed slowly, counting until she was sure that it was safe.

" Okay, everything is-" A sharp screech cut her off. Darting out of the way just in time, she watched in horror as the High rock came tumbling to the ground at a diagonal angle. Rock scraped against rock, a painful sound until it fell. A crash echoed throughout the forest as the dust rose up. Coughing wildly, Lunarsky closed her eyes for a moment, fear constricting her. Then, as quickly as it had risen, the dust began to settle.

" Lunarsky, what happened?" A calming voice echoed around the camp. Shocked, the deputy turned slowly to face Rapidstar.

" The High rock fell. The earth shook beneath our paw as if..." Lunarsky stopped for a moment, an a terrible knowledge washing over her.

" As if?" Her leader prompted gently. The slim she-cat lifted her harrowing gaze, looking straight at the noble tom.

" As if the whole of StarClan was crashing down around us."

* * *

_The darkness was black, eternal night. A former leader wept, tears streaming down her already saturated cheeks as she watched her Clan. A shadowy shape circled her._

" _Hollystar." It purred, voice soft as silk. _

" _You enjoy watching your Clan?" The voice continued, a kind of maniacal delight entwined within it._

" _You will pay, Tigerstar. Firestar stopped you, in the Old Clans. And the living can do it again." Hollystar suddenly spoke up defiantly, glowing eyes lighting up the area._

" _Fool!" Tigerstar spat, claws slashing across her face._

" _Unbelieving until the end. Fine. I have business to attend to. Feel free to watch your Clan, my dear. Oh. And I wouldn't try to run away." His laughter echoed eerily as he padded away, leaving the huddled form of one of EarthClan's greatest leaders weeping quietly on the ground.

* * *

_

AN: Well? Would do ya think? Please Read and review, another chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after!!


	3. Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Gemstar padded slowly, methodically around SkyClan camp, brow creased in thought. Scenting the air, she calmed, smiling softly at the familiar smells coursing around her. The Clan, fresh-kill...Storms? The leader lifted her head sharply. Yes, a storm...But the smell was unusual. The scent of rain was not one that she could decipher. Pricking her ears, she heard a faint, angry whistle, which gradually became a roar. Turning franticly, she gazed at the Clan.

" Quickly! Everyone inside a Den!" She screeched, over the rising sound of the wind.

" Gemstar, what is it?!" An apprentice shouted in reply.

" Hurricane!" Gemstar answered, herding a group of kits into the Nursery. The apprentice's eyes widened in alarm as the twirling cycle of wind charged towards camp.

" Applepaw!" Autumnleaf screamed. The apprentice stood still, terrified, as the creaking began. The tree came crashing down upon her.

Applepaw let out a wail of pure fear before being silenced.

" **Applepaw**!" Autumnleaf's voice was echoed by that a of she-cat, who darted away from the Den, weeping and sobbing wildly.

" My daughter!" Throwing herself down by the apprentice, Sparrowflight shook, licking Applepaw's forehead. Applepaw raised her head weakly, breathing harsh and desperate. A tom followed Sparrowflight, crouching beside the cats, face mournful. He gently fed both cats a poppy seed, before padding over to Gemstar.

" Her lungs have been crushed by the tree. StasrClan will take her soon." Runningstream meowed quietly, wincing in physical pain as a scream came from Sparrowflight.

" Inside, Sparrowflight." Autumnleaf said gently, herding the she-cat away from the now lifeless body of Applepaw. Unable to resist, Sparrowflight allowed herself to be ushered away, oblivious to the intensifying storm.

" StarClan save us." Gemstar murmured, following Running stream as he also headed into the Dens.

* * *

Huddling together, SkyClan cats waited for an unbearable amount of time, listening to the fierce hurricane as it ripped their territory and home apart.

" Wait..." Gemstar finally spoke, looking cautiously outside.

" It...it is over..." Autumnleaf continued, not moving from her protective position at Sparrowflight's side. Venturing out, the warriors and apprentices dragged the tree off Applepaw, licking her fur clean, and placing her in the centre of camp.

" Come, my darling." Gemstar said in motherly tones, leading Sparrowflight out, almost recoiling at the sight that she found. Every kind of debris, from branches to two-leg materials littered the camp.

Ignoring it, she picked her way across to Applepaw, lifting her gaze to the sky.

" StarClan...What is happening?"

* * *

_The darkness was black, eternal night. A former leader snarled, blood dripping down his crimson-soaked cheeks._

" _Tigerstar." Wingstar spat, shaking in anger as he watched StarClan. A small figure huddled beside him._

" _Ah, do not be afraid my dear. Wingstar will die before you." A voice answered, dragging his claws across both the leader and Applepaw._

" _Why do you do this?!" Wingstar growled, wrapping his tail protectively around the apprentice._

" _Good question. One which _you_ don't deserve to know that answer to!" Tigerstar hissed. _

" _Now. I will leave you. I have business to attend to. I'm sure Foxstar will be pleased to see his Clan once more." Turning, the figure of evil padded softly, steadily away, leaving one of SkyClan's greatest leaders, curled around the sobbing figure of Applepaw._


End file.
